


Highway to the Sun [Artwork]

by notsodarling



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Gifset, Roswell New Mexico Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsodarling/pseuds/notsodarling
Summary: Artwork forHighway to the Sunby angsty-nerd
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Roswell New Mexico Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Highway to the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058361) by [angsty_nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsty_nerd/pseuds/angsty_nerd). 



> Everything can also be found on my tumblr [here](https://darlingnotso.tumblr.com/tagged/rnmbbedit)


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
